


trickery of an angel

by devsky



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gay Male Character, M/M, Transgender
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devsky/pseuds/devsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ya ampun, apa kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku? Apa kau lupa padaku?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	trickery of an angel

Vocaloid © Yamaha. No commercial profit taken.

* * *

 

Ada dua jenis orang.

Orang pertama adalah mereka yang berjalan di dalam sebuah garis, kadang rela membunuh dirinya sendiri hanya untuk mengikuti ke mana pun arus membawa. Sementara yang lain adalah mereka yang memutuskan untuk berjalan di arah yang terbalik. Langkah mereka lebih pelan karena orang-orang menjegalnya berkali-kali.

“Kamu yang mana?” 

“Apanya?”

“Kamu orang yang gimana—antara berani jadi dirimu sendiri atau yang ngikutin arus?”

Dulu, di waktu yang terlampau jauh sekali, seorang senior pernah bertanya seperti itu. 

Rin ingat, waktu itu senja dan dia masih duduk di tahun pertama sekoah menengah. Masih dengan baju seragam yang kebesaran dan tingkah kikuk khas anak yang masih berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan baru, Rin berdiri di atap. Di sampingnya ada Meiko, seniornya. Potongan rambut pendek serta caranya melanggar peraturan dengan mengenakan celana olahraga di balik rok pendek membuat dunia tahu bahwa gadis itu anak yang tomboi. 

Mereka menatap ke arah matahari yang pelan-pelan tenggelam. Rin ingat waktu itu hari terakhir musim semi, karena udara sore itu tidak lembap dan justru semakin hangat. Musim panas sudah di depan mata.

“Aku … tidak tahu.” Adalah jawaban yang Rin beri atas pertanyaan Meiko kala itu. Sebuah jawaban yang memang menunjukkan kejujuran. Ketidaktahuan. Ketidakyakinan. Ketakutan.

“Mungkin…. Nanti.”

“Nanti?”

“Aku belum … benar-benar memikirkan soal itu.”

Meiko hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis, senyum yang seolah-olah menyatakan simpati. Dan percakapan mereka pun berakhir di situ. Mungkin. Itu sudah terjadi lama sekali dan Rin bukan anak yang senang mengingat-ingat hal yang sudah lalu.

Rin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah konversasi itu. Ia juga tidak terlalu mengerti bagaimana waktu itu dirinya bisa ada di atap sekolah, berbincang dengan senior yang kelasnya terpaut jarak dua tahun di atasnya tersebut. Dia tidak ingat bagaimana semua itu bermula—mengapa Meiko tiba-tiba bertanya mengenai pilihan.

Rin masih terlalu muda untuk pertanyaan seperti itu. Iya, ‘kan?

Lain kali, Rin berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin lain kali, ia akan menjawab pertanyaan Meiko. Nanti, ketika ia sudah lebih dewasa dan pandangannya tidak lagi diliputi ketakutan. Suatu hari, ketika Rin sudah memutuskan bahwa ia mengerti tentang dirinya sendiri. Saat itu, mungkin Rin akan bisa menjawabnya; apakah ia akan tetap mengikuti ke mana orang-orang berjalan, atau apakah ia akan memilih jalannya sendiri. 

Mungkin satu—bukan, tiga atau lima tahun lagi. Tidak terlalu lama. Siapa pun bisa menunggu. 

Rin terus-menerus berpikir demikian.

Hingga waktu terus berlalu. Kemudian, pada dua puluh satu Februari malam, tepat ketika musim dingin sedang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk hengkang, kabar itu datang menghampiri Rin.

Tentang Meiko yang mengakhiri hidupnya dengan seutas tali.

* * *

  
Ini masih jauh dari puncak musim dingin, namun embusan anginnya membawa hawa dingin yang menusuk sampai tembus ke pori-pori. 

Menyatu bersama para pelalu lalang yang menunggu lampu hijau penyebrang jalan menyala, Kagamine Rin menyembunyikan hidung ke balik syal. Uap putih berebut keluar dari mulut setiap kali ia menarik napas.

Diketuk-ketukkannya ujung sepatu bot kulitnya, tanpa perlu merasa terlalu peduli dengan salju yang mungkin akan menempel di ujung sepatu botnya dan merusak warna cokelatnya yang indah. Ia melakukan ini terus-menerus, seiring detik-detik berlalu. Sebuah gestur yang selalu gadis itu lakukan saat terpaksa harus menunggu, sementara ia berada dalam sebuah urgensi. 

Sambil terus menanti lampu hijau berpendar, dikepalkannya kedua tangan di dalam saku mantel. Ia tidak mengenakan sarung tangan dan suhu yang terjun bebas begitu menyiksanya.

Rin sudah lama menolak untuk keluar pada malam musim gugur ataupun musim dingin. Dingin—tentu saja. Dan ia tidak terlalu menyukainya. Dia mungkin dilahirkan di negara yang punya empat musim—yang lucu, ia juga lahir di bulan Desember, waktu di mana suhu sudah mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terjun ke titik beku— tapi bukan berarti ia bisa berdamai dengan hawa dingin di sini. 

Kalau mau bicara fakta, ia bahkan selalu menolak undangan teman-temannya yang mengajak pergi di suatu malam pada musim dingin. Tidak peduli apakah itu tawaran makan olahan kaki babi di salah satu tempat makan favorit Rin, atau hanya sekedar duduk di kedai pinggir jalan sambil minum teh hijau hangat dan menggigit beberapa iris daging asap. Gadis itu lebih senang ada di kamarnya. Duduk sambil makan sup hangat sisa kemarin dan menonton televisi. Akan tetapi, malam ini ia membuat pengecualian. 

“Aku dalam perjalanan ke Tokyo dan aku tahu Kakak juga sedang di sana sekarang. Bisa bertemu sebentar sebelum kau berangkat lagi?”

Rin merapatkan bibir hingga membentuk sebuah garis tipis ketika mengingat e-mail yang ia kirim siang tadi. Lucu mengingat bagaimana akhirnya ia berhasil mengatasi ketakutannya selama ini dan menghubungi Leon, kakak laki-lakinya. 

Sudah enam tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Selain karena satu-dua hal yang membuat Rin memutuskan untuk menghindarinya sementara, juga karena Leon sendiri tengah disibukkan oleh rutinitas pekerjaan. Proyek pembangunan jembatan ataupun gedung-gedung pencakar langit kelihatannya tidak akan habis dalam waktu dekat.

Leon. Kakaknya yang satu itu memang kebanggaan orangtuanya sejak dulu. Prestasinya gemilang, mulai dari sekolah hingga ke universitas. Bahkan setelah lulus pun, ia tidak perlu repot menyebar lamaran pekerjaan karena sebuah perusahaan arsitektur di Melbourne sudah menyediakannya tempat. 

Dia sempurna dan tanpa cela. Beda dengan Rin yang mesti berjalan dengan terseok-seok.

Balasan dari kakaknya Rin terima dalam selang waktu satu jam, tepat ketika kereta yang Rin tumpangi dari Ikebukuro mulai melaju. Isinya menyatakan persetujuan serta waktu dan tempat pertemuan mereka. Lobi sebuah hotel. 

Sebetulnya, Rin baru akan mengusulkan nama tempat temu mereka—sebuah kafe yang lokasinya tak jauh dari stasiun. Tapi, karena kakaknya sedang menginap di hotel tersebut dan akan segera berangkat lagi ke Australia tengah malam nanti, Rin pun mengurungkan niat.

Di akhir e-mail-nya, Leon secara mengejutkan menanyakan tentang Rin. “Kukira bumi sudah menelanmu bulat-bulat!” Begitu yang pria itu tulis. Rin mau tak mau tersenyum membacanya.

Yah, kakaknya tidak pernah berubah. Dulu ataupun sekarang. Dia tetap orang yang sangat baik dan perhatian. Satu lagi hal yang membuat dia semakin tidak bercela.

(dan Rin paham, sampai kapan pun, ia tidak akan pernah bisa menandingi kakaknya.)

Saat lampu bagi pejalan kaki berubah hijau, Rin segera menyebrang bersama pejalan kaki yang lain. Dia mengambil langkah panjang-panjang, bergegas akibat waktu temu yang semakin dekat. Beberapa anak rambutnya berlompatan karena langkahnya terburu-buru. Ia mengabaikan semuanya dan hanya sesekali menyelipkan beberapa helai ke belakang telinga jika dirasa mengganggu pandangan.

Jalanan Tokyo padat akan pejalan kaki. Kendaraan berjalan lebih lambat dari biasanya demi menghindari licin yang ditimbulkan salju tipis. Toko-toko di pinggir jalan penuh dengan ornamen natal. Hijau dan merah dan ada juga _mistletoe_. Sedikit percikan warna-warni di tengah kusam musim dingin.

Rin menatapi sejenak gedung-gedung yang menancapkan kuku-kuku tajamnya di tanah Tokyo. Mereka berdiri, menjulang begitu tinggi seolah berlomba-lomba lebih dahulu mencapai langit. Pijaran lampu neon berwarna-warni yang terdapat pada mereka membelah semesta malam dengan sentuhan teramat sangat angkuh. 

Dia merapatkan mantel, menghela napas pendek. Memutuskan bahwa ia tidak menyukai gedung-gedung itu. Tidak pernah. Meskipun orang-orang ramai menghias mereka dengan segunung ornamen natal yang terlihat menyenangkan, bahkan setelah waktu-waktu yang sudah banyak berlalu sekalipun. 

Rin tidak pernah menyukai gedung-gedung di Tokyo. Dia bahkan membenci kota itu sendiri. Benci sekali.

Karena ini adalah tempatnya dilahirkan dan dibesarkan. Karena di sini ia melalui masa kecilnya yang tak menyenangkan. Karena di sini ada banyak pengkhianatan, penolakan, pengabaian, kehilangan, dan sakit hati. Terlalu banyak hingga setiap tikungan di tempat ini mungkin bisa mewakili satu cerita.

Tokyo, bagi Rin, tak lebih dari sebuah memoar dari masa lalunya yang ingin ia kubur dalam-dalam. Sebuah album besar yang ingin ia bakar habis, hingga hanya menyisakan abu.

Rin menyisir rambutnya dengan jari, merapikan helaian berisi pigmen pirang yang sempat berantakan diterpa angin malam, sebelum memasuki lobi sebuah hotel. Ini adalah kali pertama Rin datang ke tempat ini. Dan, kalau boleh jujur, Rin merasa agak sedikit kikuk karenanya. Kebiasaan sejak kecilnya datang lagi. Kekikukan dan sifat pemalu yang dulu membuat teman-teman Rin senang menjadikannya bahan lelucon.

Rin menggelengkan kepala. _Tidak, Rin. Kau sudah bukan anak cengeng lagi. Ada banyak hal yang sudah kau lewati. Kau lebih baik dari siapapun, Rin, dan kau tahu itu._

Ia mengangkat kepala, menemukan lobi dengan interior sederhana yang hangat. 

Suasana lobi lumayan lengang dengan hanya ada beberapa pengunjung dan pegawai. Resepsionis tampak tengah melayani sepasang tamu yang datang beberapa menit lebih dulu sebelum Rin. Ada sebuah koper berukuran sedang di samping mereka. Turis, mungkin.

Matanya berlari, mengamati seisi lobi. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dalam sepersekian detik saat ia menemukan sosok Leon di salah satu sofa. Pria itu duduk sembari menjalin kedua telapak tangannya di depan lutut. Tatapan serius ke keramik di bawahnya, seperti ada ribuan teka-teki yang menarik di sana. Tidak ada indikasi bahwa ia menyadari kehadiran Rin.

Dengan sebuah tarikan napas, ia mendekati pria itu. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tali tas dengan lebih erat, mengira-ngira apakah kakak laki-lakinya tersebut akan mengenalinya.

“Maaf.” Rin merasakan dirinya gemetar saat Leon menoleh padanya, namun ia buru-buru tersenyum untuk menyamarkan semuanya. “Di sini kosong?”

“Ya.” 

Kelegaan serta-merta menjalari tubuh Rin. Kakaknya kelihatan acuh tak acuh. Jelas sekali tidak menyadari dirinya.

“Terima kasih.” Ia mendudukkan diri di samping Leon, melipat kaki untuk menyamankan diri. “Menunggu seseorang?”

“Adikku.”

Jawaban yang ia terima begitu singkat, namun Rin mendapati dirinya tersenyum simpul. Tatapannya menghangat. Ada perasaan senang mengetahui kakaknya memang benar-benar menunggunya. “Salju mulai turun di luar.”

“Ya,” jawab Leon setelah memberi anggukan singkat. “Mungkin dia terjebak di stasiun karena itu.”

Sebuah pemakluman. Rin tahu kakaknya orang yang menghargai waktu. Dan ini sudah lewat sepuluh menit dari waktu pertemuan mereka. Rin bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sejak kapan Leon belajar menolerir keterlambatan.

“Bagaimana denganmu?” Leon bertanya di detik berikutnya. “Menunggu seseorang?”

Rin mengangguk, menggigit bibir bawahnya. 

“Pacar?”

“Bukan,” jawab Rin, tertawa kecil hanya untuk membuat suasana lebih cair. “Hanya … seseorang yang sudah lama tidak kutemui.”

Leon menggumam kecil atas jawaban Rin. “Hm. Aku dan adikku juga sudah lama tidak bertemu. Mungkin … lima atau enam tahun?”

Rin melihat pandangan Leon yang seperti sedang mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali bertemu dengan adiknya. Berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apa pun, kemudian memutuskan untuk bertanya kenapa Leon bisa tidak bertemu dengan adiknya dalam frekuensi selama itu.

“Aku pergi ke luar negeri setahun sebelum dia lulus sekolah. Lalu, sebelum aku sempat pulang, tahu-tahu dia mengirimiku e-mail bahwa ia mencari pekerjaan di luar Tokyo—entah ke mana. Mulai dari sana, aku kesulitan menghubungi dia. Sepertinya dia marah karena aku meninggalkannya sendiri dengan ayah.”

Rin meletupkan tawa kecil. Salah satu alasannya meninggalkan Tokyo adalah untuk menghindari ayahnya. Pria itu pemarah dan Rin benci setiap kali mereka terjebak dalam pertengkaran. Lagi dan lagi. Dan imbas dari pelarian dirinya terhadap sang ayah adalah ia juga mesti menghindari kakaknya. Karena ia tak mau kakaknya menelpon ayah dan memberitahu di mana Rin berada.

Konversasi di antara mereka berlanjut terus dengan topik-topik yang general. Leon semakin terlihat santai, meski terlihat jelas masih menjaga batasan terhadap Rin, menganggap bahwa mereka berdua masihlah orang asing. Rin tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu. Ia senang melihat bagaimana kakaknya bicara. Masih tetap ramah dan supel seperti dulu. Hanya mata Leon yang Rin dapati berbeda. Ada sorot kelelahan dan banyak tekanan di sana. Mereka menggelayut, berkawan dengan kantung mata yang entah sejak kapan dimiliki pria itu. Dan juga kebiasaan baru Leon memegangi jari manis kirinya, seolah-olah merindukan sesuatu yang sudah sejak lama ada di sana.

“Kau habis bercerai?” pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Rin, membuat dirinya sendiri terkesiap akibat ketidaksopanannya dan buru-buru meminta maaf. 

Leon tertawa pelan. “Tak apa. Orang-orang di Australia juga suka bertanya begitu. Kau tahu, mereka lebih blak-blakan— _straightforward_. Aku sudah terbiasa. Dan, ya, aku baru bercerai.”

Rin menatap Leon dengan ekspresi simpati yang tulus. Tentu saja, dia tahu kakaknya sudah pernah menikah. Tiga tahun lalu. Kabar menggembirakan itu dikirimkan lewat e-mail beserta pertanyaan, di mana Rin berada kini. Rin membalas e-mail itu dengan ucapan selamat serta do’a supaya pernikahan kakaknya bertahan lama dan mengabaikan sisanya. Kini, usia Leon baru tiga puluh dua, dan ia sudah menjadi duda.

Tawa kecil kembali pecah, dan Rin tidak mengerti, kenapa kakaknya masih bisa tertawa ketika sedang membahas pernikahannya yang kandas. “Tidak perlu menatapku begitu.”

“Cuma tidak menyangka. Kau masih muda.”

“Yah, mungkin itu juga salah satu kesalahanku,” Leon mengembangkan senyum. Kali ini kelihatan sedikit lebih melankolis, “Aku masih terlalu muda waktu menikah. Masih terlalu terburu-buru. Mungkin nanti, aku akan melarang adikku untuk menikah muda.”

Leon tertawa di akhir kalimatnya. Rin juga. Tapi tawa gadis itu jauh lebih singkat, karena ia kemudian kembali menggigir bibir bawahnya, terdiam sebentar. “Aku tidak sepenuhnya setuju,” kata Rin.

Leon menatap Rin, tanda bahwa ia mendengarkan apa pun yang ingin gadis pirang itu katakan.

“Menikah muda tidak selalu berakhir dengan perceraian, tahu. Aku akan tunjukkan itu.” Rin merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tas. “Untukmu.”

Jelas sekali terlihat bahwa Leon kebingungan atas maksud Rin yang tiba-tiba saja menyodorkan secarik undangan padanya. Tangannya menerima, hanya karena refleks. “Kenapa?”

“Apa?”

“Undangan _ini_?” Leon mengacungkan kertas yang baru saja ia terima. Bingung. “Kita baru ngobrol sepuluh menit dan kau sudah mengundangku? Aku bahkan belum tahu namamu!”

Jemari Rin saling menautkan diri satu sama-lain. Kepercayaan diri yang beberapa menit lalu muncul, kini perlahan-lahan surut. Konversasi ini mulai memasuki tahap yang berbahaya, Rin tahu itu. Delapan tahun yang lalu, tepat di waktu Rin masihlah remaja di tahun pertama sekolah menengah, Meiko, seniornya, sudah pernah memberitahu tentang hal ini.

Ada saatnya orang lain tahu tentangmu, begitu yang pernah ia katakan. Bahwa ia tidak bisa selamanya bersembunyi. Bahwa suatu saat, ia harus segera memutuskan.

Ada dua jenis orang.

Orang pertama adalah mereka yang berjalan di dalam sebuah garis, kadang rela membunuh dirinya sendiri hanya untuk mengikuti ke mana pun arus membawa. Sementara yang lain adalah mereka yang memutuskan untuk berjalan di arah yang terbalik. Langkah mereka lebih pelan karena orang-orang menjegalnya berkali-kali.

“Kamu yang mana?” 

Waktu Meiko bertanya seperti itu, Rin tahu bahwa gadis tomboi itu sudah lama memilih jalannya sendiri. Bahwa ia memutuskan untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri—meski itu artinya ia mesti berjalan terbalik dari orang-orang. Mungkin itu sebabnya Meiko tidak peduli terhadap omongan orang lain yang menggunjingkan bagaimana caranya berpakaian, berjalan, dan bicara di balik punggungnya. 

Sejak awal, Meiko tahu bahwa ini sulit. Orang-orang tidak akan menerimanya dengan mudah. Semua orang mengabaikannya. Bahkan gadis yang ia sukai. Dan Meiko menangis karena hal ini—meskipun dia melakukannya sembunyi-sembunyi, di sudut sekolah yang tak terjangkau, dan selalu terlihat sekokoh batu karang setiap kali Rin bertemu dengannya. Tapi Meiko terbukti tidak sekuat itu, ‘kan?

Kalau tidak, ia tidak mungkin berakhir menggantung dirinya di kamar. Membuat Rin terpaku sejenak kala itu. Semakin ketakutan dengan apa yang akan terjadi jika Leon, kakaknya tersayang, mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

“Tapi kamu nggak bisa diam terus. Maksudku, ya ampun, lihat kamu sekarang!” Adalah yang dikatakan Kaito, kawan baik Rin sekaligus pemilik sebuah bar di Ikebukuro, tiga tahun lalu, tepat ketika Leon mengiriminya berita tentang pernikahannya.

Rin menggigit bibir bawahnya sekali lagi—ia melakukan ini terlalu sering ketika sedang cemas. Dia tahu akhirnya harus mengatakannya. Sejak awal, ini adalah tujuannya datang menemui Leon. Bukan hal lain.

Pada akhirnya, ia memandang kakaknya. Jemarinya masih saling bertautan akibat cemas, tapi Rin mengabaikannya.  
Ditatapnya, pria yang telah bertahun-tahun tidak ia lihat. Mulai dari rambut pirangnya, sepasang mata hijau, serta bibir yang nyaris setiap waktu selalu menyunggingkan seulas senyum hangat. Rin memerintahkan otaknya untuk mengingat itu semua. 

“Ya ampun, apa kau benar-benar tidak mengenali _ku_? Apa kau lupa pada _ku_?”

 

“…?”

“ _Aku_ yang mengirimimu e-mail tadi siang, Kak.”

“… Len?”

Dia menguatkan diri ketika melihat bagaimana sinar keterkejutan dan jijik mengusir tatapan ramah dan senyum menyenangkan sang kakak. Rasanya seperti ada ribuan anak panah yang menusuk dadanya dalam waktu bersamaan.

Tapi Rin—Len tidak peduli. Bukannya ia hidup untuk hari ini?

“Apa kabar, Kakak…?” pertanyaannya dijawab oleh suara langkah kaki dan sosok Leon yang beranjak pergi. Meninggalkannya seorang diri. Undangan yang tadi diberi, dibiarkan jatuh ke lantai dingin. Terinjak langkah _bellboy_ yang tengah mengangkat koper pengunjung yang baru datang.

Len tersenyum, pahit. 

Ia mengerti bahwa semuanya tidak akan pernah berjalan sama.

 

 


End file.
